<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【友情向】影之国 by Ccato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553549">【友情向】影之国</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato'>Ccato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Lady、Trish和但丁三人间相处模式的思考与捏造。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante &amp; Trish (Devil May Cry), Lady &amp; Trish (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【友情向】影之国</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这个思考想了好久，有一年了吧，原本写了两千多就停了，终于补上了。虽然效果不尽人意。有的设定也没心思和时间去考证，如果发现bug欢迎来提醒我。</p><p>感谢各位的阅读///－///</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　那家有点破旧的事务所隐藏在贫民窟一条窄巷的深处。两边的建筑早已搬空了，临街的玻璃都被敲碎，在支棱的碎片后面，空旷房间里偶尔会有一些流浪汉和小混混聚集在里面度过漫漫长夜，只是他们都不知道除了他们，黑暗也是常会被这种房子吸引而聚集。不过是幸也是不幸，这些通常会成为黑暗的猎物的可怜人儿往往无知又无关紧要，他们的消失甚至不会为这条街道带来哪怕一丝负面的关注，更不会惊扰到街道深处那位唯一的住客。</p><p>　　用几发子弹把那群不长眼的流氓吓跑，蕾蒂拎起脚边的银色箱子，内心感慨巨型武器对女性气场的加持作用，也忍不住嫌弃但丁这开在鸟不拉屎的鬼地方的事务所就算从事的是正常业务生意也怕好不到哪里去。店面霓虹灯招牌的首字母也像是在肯定蕾蒂的想法一样适时地眨了几下。</p><p>　　话虽如此，这家事务所也确实给中间商之一的她带来了不少利润，要她多给介绍点生意给但丁改善一下他贫苦的生活也没有什么问题，谁让他们是朋友呢。</p><p>　　自我肯定地点了点头，蕾蒂推开了Devil May Cry的大门，放在门后的玻璃酒瓶代替了到客铃敲着清脆的撞击声，咋呼呼地往内室滚去，告知主人来客的到来。</p><p>　　“但丁，快打起精神来，久违的工作机会来了。”冲背对着她的大转椅喊了一声，蕾蒂小心地绕过满地狼藉往办公桌走去。她拎起桌面上放着的披萨盒子举在身侧，大有但丁不答应便不把剩下的披萨还给他的派头。</p><p>　　“欢迎光临Devil May Cry，抱歉，女士，你手上那个是非卖品。”随着转椅一同扭过来的是一个有着金发白肤的美艳女人，涂着鲜红的唇间叼着一片粉色的火腿，转眼间被一条舌头连同唾液轻微搅拌的声音一起吞进了嘴里。那个女人裹在黑色紧身衣里的性感身体以蛇一般诡异的动作扭动到蕾蒂面前，拿回了她手中的披萨盒子。</p><p>　　“是你？但丁呢？”蕾蒂推了把崔西的肩膀，那具雪白的肉体跌回宽大的沙发椅里。</p><p>　　“哦，那个可怜的男人为了养活他贪得无厌的债主，在这个阳光明媚的五月天里出门和可怕的恶魔打个你死我活，回来把那堆染血的钞票献给恶龙法夫纳。”</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　蕾蒂当然知道崔西嘴里说的两个恶毒角色是谁，可是这个女人真的有资格这样嘲讽她吗？蕾蒂跨上但丁的办公桌，坐在上面转了半圈面对着崔西，踩着转椅的扶手圈住了金发恶魔。</p><p>　　“这么漂亮的一张嘴怎么说出来的话就这么难听呢。”挑起崔西的下巴，蕾蒂的手指压到那果冻一样的红唇上，用力地压扁揉戳它们，艳丽的唇釉浸红了她的指腹，“但丁真是个可怜的男孩，每天都要花钱给一个不尽职妈妈买这样那样的化妆品和奢侈品。”</p><p>　　崔西把蕾蒂的手指连着自己的唇咬在齿间，也伸手探向蕾蒂大开的双腿间，可惜米白色的短裤恰到好处地卡在暧昧且性感的一线，上移一分是妓女，下移一寸是修女。崔西扣弄着短裤和大腿交接处的凹陷，内心是无限的可惜，这裤子可真没情趣。</p><p>　　对于蕾蒂的嘲讽崔西毫不在乎，毕竟这是事实，而她并不觉得这个事实是一件值得羞愧的事情。当然，蕾蒂同样也不以消费但丁为耻。</p><p>　　“淑女可不该说出这么伤人心的话。”</p><p>　　“很抱歉，我可不是淑女。而且你也不是人。还是说又要上演恶魔落泪的戏码了。”蕾蒂抽回手指，用力在崔西的皮裤上摸了一把，留下了一条红色的湿痕。</p><p>　　“你今天很奇怪。不就是个常规任务吗？你不想接我可以自己搞定。”</p><p>　　双腿用力一蹬，接着惯性蕾蒂转过了身，在椅子咕噜往后撞上墙壁的声音中捞起她的手提箱，从里面掏出一个土黄色的文件袋甩到了崔西怀里。</p><p>　　“你早就知道了！”</p><p>　　崔西捡起胸前的文件袋，一个硕大的红色的剑状纹章印在上面，和她之前在那个封闭的小岛上看到的斯巴达教圣纹一模一样。</p><p>　　哦！但丁真的是个猪队友。</p><p>　　把文件袋藏在身后，崔西举起双手假装那份文件不曾存在过，“但丁拜托你的任务你也去做？那可是收不回本的生意啊。”</p><p>　　“你早就知道了！那孩子是维吉尔的儿子！”蕾蒂对崔西难得的心虚同样毫不在意，只有突如其来的愤怒叫嚣着让她吼出来。</p><p>　　“那是但丁的侄子，蕾蒂。”崔西挪动椅子回到桌子前，把那份文件放进抽屉里。</p><p>　　“所以呢？他就要肩负起哥哥留下的重任，帮他养儿子了？”</p><p>　　“你很讨厌维吉尔？”认识蕾蒂的时间不算短，但从未见过她这么情绪，真实的情绪，外漏的情况，崔西猜这大概和她跟恶魔双子在她还没出生之前的故事有关。</p><p>　　“你现在才知道？那个冷血、无情、偏执、脑子有问……”</p><p>　　“他甩了你？”崔西无端地打断了蕾蒂，咧嘴笑得灿烂却没心没肺地看着蕾蒂说。</p><p>　　“……”蕾蒂沉默地跳下桌子，从脚边捡起一个空酒瓶，用力甩到了崔西身后墙上被钉牢的恶魔尸体上，厚玻璃嘭地炸了一地，“他甩了我朋友。”</p><p>　　还是不解气的蕾蒂在大厅里来回踱步，不时捡起空酒瓶往屋子的各个角落乱扔，在但丁的大厅里炸起了一片有着醉人气息的烟火，地板渐渐被无数的玻璃碎片和残留的酒精盖过，在幽暗的角落反射着粼粼的波光，倒是有点像暴风雨刮过后留下的留下一两条彩虹作为补偿一样无济于事。　 </p><p>　　崔西捏了把眉心，在头顶呼啸而过的酒瓶雨中将办公桌上的东西一一收进柜子里藏好，别得它们被波及到。与相框里那个和自己长得一模一样的优雅女性对视，对方保持温和美丽的笑容，隔着岁月加上去的几层昏黄水印也依旧带着不可思议的力量，让人感到抚慰。真实地叹了一口气，崔西反扣着相框合上了抽屉，抬头迎接友人制造的暴风雨。这女人是看准这次轮到她负责垫后才借这机会发疯的吧。</p><p>　　实话说，崔西并不能理解蕾蒂的愤怒，毕竟她根据斯巴达家的记忆而被制造出来的恶魔，她自然而然地能理解斯巴达的感受。她们两个敲诈但丁的行为虽然给了他行走的动力，但那家的小儿子是不可能被她，被蕾蒂或者说是那个小女孩，那群杂七杂八的朋友填满内心的空洞。因为那是只有血亲才能填满的空虚，那个男孩的出现可以说是最好的塞子。</p><p>　　啪！又一个空瓶被打碎，墨绿色的碎片停留在空中，像一朵停留的烟火，以诡异的轨迹漂浮着往桌子前的两位女性冲过去。</p><p>　　黑色的短刃迎了上去，穿过玻璃烟火，将它击碎在天花板上，漆黑的粘液和玻璃残渣一点点剥离落下，撒到大厅中央的沙发上。</p><p>　　“你知道沙发是我负责的吧。”蕾蒂盯着崔西说得咬牙切齿。</p><p>　　“我当然知道，亲爱的。”即使是小小的报复也让小心眼的女恶魔感到满足，她从桌子底下掏出一个银色的箱子，啪嗒打开银扣，“不过现在还是先注意不要被干掉比较好哦。”</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　在恶魔发起攻击的同时蕾蒂灵巧地躲到了翠西身后，一边和她拌嘴一边伸手拿走箱子里那把黑色的手枪，翠西的爱枪光与影中的一把。</p><p>　　人类比恶魔弱多了。不能运用魔力所以无法使用恶魔武器，就算挥舞利刃力气也不足以穿透恶魔的皮肤，想要用人类的姿态猎魔，巨大火力的武器少不了。可惜这次的军火狂人除了一份文件和一把耗光了子弹的小型手枪外什么都没带来。</p><p>　　蕾蒂掂量着手里的手枪，轻飘的手感告诉她这手枪里没有一颗子弹，抱着疑惑，蕾蒂瞄准一只扑过来的恶魔扣下扳机，银白色的雷电从枪口射出，穿透恶魔的脑袋在它身后的墙壁上留下一个小小的黑点。</p><p>　　“这个不错。”蕾蒂惊讶地吻了一下枪口，轻轻吹散了不存在的硝烟。</p><p>　　“为您特制的影子二号，子弹是我的恶魔力量，强大，美丽。您是否满意呢，亲爱的女士？”</p><p>　　“排除掉你自吹自擂的元素，它很完美。”</p><p>　　崔西不和蕾蒂争论，她拱下身子，在蕾蒂的射击掩护下冲向沙发捡回刚扔出去的短刀，顺势躺在沙发上，完全不在意上面洒满的玻璃碎片会不会割伤她的皮肤。崔西朝蕾蒂抛了个媚眼，抬起一条腿又猛地落下，将一个从沙发背后扑来的骷髅恶魔的脖子压在沙发靠背上，伸手在挣扎乱扭的恶魔脑袋上敲门一样叩了两下，远方来的电柱击穿了那颗骷髅头。</p><p>　　细小的空间裂缝密布在屋子的墙壁、屋顶和地板上，但丁的事务所仿佛被包裹进红色的蛛茧，【死亡】挣扎着从蛛丝间爬出来，嘶吼着朝屋子里的两位女性扑过去。</p><p>　　“你们恶魔还是真死心眼。”蕾蒂堪堪躲过迎面而来的恶魔利爪，雷电在近距离的爆发刺痛了她的眼睛，“这么多年了，还是不死心地来这里送死。”</p><p>　　“毕竟恶魔的生命力比人类的要强很多。简单繁殖的生物，特别不在意生死。”砍下一个蛇状恶魔的脑袋，崔西用高跟鞋跟把它钉在地板上，电光一闪，扭动的肉块变成了焦炭。</p><p>　　“简单繁殖，简单脑袋。”蕾蒂接话。</p><p>　　“不。他们的目标是但丁。大概是觉得死在你手里比较丢脸。他们大概是迷上你了。罪恶的女人。”</p><p>　　“哦，谢谢你们。不过我对丑八怪不感兴趣。等你们进化成闪闪发光的宝石再来找我吧。Shit！”</p><p>　　瞄准目标开枪，可是这次雷电却没有射出，蕾蒂只好握紧枪柄狠狠砸过去，恶魔肿胀的脸被砸开，腥臭的液体迸溅开来，即使蕾蒂当即跳开胸前一大块布料还是染上了污液。</p><p>　　“搞什么鬼！”蕾蒂愤怒地喊。</p><p>　　“小心点亲爱的，砸坏了你得赔偿的。”崔西扭着腰优雅却快速地走到蕾蒂身边，笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p>　　瞪了崔西一眼，蕾蒂把同样沾满了脏东西的手枪塞进崔西的双乳中间，左右摇晃，在紧身胸衣里打击出一阵轻微的白浪，“快点充电。讨厌的家伙。”</p><p>　　杀了不知道多少恶魔，终于找到了那只开启空间裂缝的恶魔并杀掉。满布的血红细丝像枯萎的花瓣，慢慢从墙壁上剥落消散，同时带走了所有喧闹。恶魔们对但丁事务所的围剿又一次落下帷幕。蕾蒂和崔西拖着疲惫的身体，一边商讨着下次怎么悄悄地从但丁身上榨取回这次劳动的费用，一边打扫着被破坏得七零八落的事务所。</p><p>　　这间不寻常的房子恢复成它原本老旧、破败、沉闷的样子。</p><p>　　把那张最重要的照片摆回原处，崔西环顾了一周，满意地点了点头。大门洞开着，新鲜的空气很快赶走了浓郁的血腥味。蕾蒂坐在门槛上休息，迎着光，影子一直延伸到桌子边缘。崔西走了过去，站在她的旁边，俯瞰着这个正在休息的人类。</p><p>　　“真累。你们都是些麻烦的家伙。”</p><p>　　人类的身影侧动了一下，脑袋靠到崔西的腿上，原本紧绷的身体在这个瞬间松软了下来。崔西看到了人类的本质，柔弱。明明这么柔弱却能一次又一次地抵抗汹涌而来的恶魔。人类，或许是比恶魔更麻烦的家伙。</p><p>　　崔西直挺地站着，跟着蕾蒂的目光望向街道的尽头，“混血儿就是最大的麻烦。”</p><p>　　说完，她和蕾蒂都笑了起来，长长的影子在颤动，桌面的相框忽明忽暗。</p><p>　　-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我不是一个享受创作的人，每次放手上键盘脑子就有自己的想法（别写了）外部环境也一直在磨灭我的兴趣和动力。我也知道自己还有很多未成熟的地方，希望能在之后有所改善。希望大家可以继续期待。</p><p>谢谢okra一直不断的鼓励和催稿。在这份热爱延续的期间，我会尽力写的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>